You
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: "You came to me with a hope for a future, and I came to you with a weighted life" Roman and Seth's personal relationship ship is on the rocks, but for what reason? What is it that Roman's holding back? Rolleigns. One-Shot.


**D****isclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction and does not in anyway depict the ideas, feelings, thoughts, or lives of those mentioned. I do not own anyone/thing mentioned as they are property of themselves as well as WWE.**

**Note: This was originally meant for Rolleigns week. I'm sorry that it's so late guys! Life just got in the way again. This story was inspired by the song You by Framing Hanley. (A wonderful song) I hope you like it! Until next time! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**You**_

Roman was leaning against the rental, his arms crossed over his chest as he thought. He wasn't in a good mood, actually he was in a pretty foul one. He'd been in a terrible mood for the better part of a week and it was completely his fault. He was the one to blame for everything that was going on.

He sighed, straightening up and standing. He was still waiting for Seth and Dean to come out of the arena. He shook his head, looking down at the watch on his wrist, finding that only a few minutes had passed from the last time he'd looked at it. He groaned, walking from the front of the car to the end and back before he caught sight of the two walking up.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes landing on the man that had caused him to be in such a terrible mood. He bit the inside of his lower lip, pretending that them being close together didn't affect him like it was. He turned towards the passenger side door and yanked it open after Dean had pressed the unlock button. He threw his bag in the floor before climbing in.

Seth and Dean followed suit, tossing their bags into the back hatch before Dean took the driver's seat and Seth stretched out in the backseat. Both were just as silent as Roman as they rode from the arena back to the hotel.

Dean was the one to break the silence as they parked. "You two need to figure this shit out," he said roughly, looking from Roman's narrowed grey eyes to Seth's widened brown ones. "I'm not fucking playing. This shit has gone on for too long, figure it the fuck out or don't come back to the room." With that he left the car running and got out. He grabbed his bags and started towards the elevator, looking over his shoulder to see that Roman and Seth both were still sitting in the rented SUV.

Roman sat there, his heart pounding in his chest, his jaw tight around the words he knew he needed to say. He shook his head lightly, turning in his seat to face where Seth was currently laying, his arms wrapped under his head as a pillow, his legs bent, one hanging off of the seat with his boot on the floorboard.

"Might as well get comfortable," Seth growled out, cracking one eye open and looking at Roman. "I guess I'm sleeping out here tonight." He didn't really want to talk to Roman, they'd always seemed to say the wrong things as of late and he wasn't interested in another argument. He watched Roman turn to face him from the front seat and for a moment he swore he could see a flash of regret in those grey eyes. "Good night."

"Seth," Roman breathed, heart aching in his chest. He knew the reason Seth was acting so callous towards him was because of how he'd treated him. "I do want to talk to you." His voice was soft, low, almost inaudible.

"Now you want to talk?" Seth asked back, his voice nothing more than a deep growl. He snorted, closing his eyes and adjusting on the bench seat. "I'm pretty sure you said enough the last time."

Roman could hear the hurt in those words, the undeniable pain still settled in Seth's heart. The same pain that he'd caused. He thought over the last argument they had, the one that had ripped them wide open.

"_I just want you to fly out to Iowa with me for a couple days," Seth pressed, smiling wide as he looked up into the grey eyes. "C'mon, it'll just be me and you. No worries or cares."_

_Roman shook his head, once again telling Seth no. "I can't," he murmured, feeling pathetic for once again being unable to indulge the other man. "I have to go back to Florida."_

_Seth nodded, jaw tightening just a little. "Not even for the first day? That's all I'm asking Rome, just a day," he near begged, tired of only getting to see Roman during their days on tour. He wanted a personal day with him._

_Roman shook his head. "I can't Seth," he forced out, wanting everything to give in and say yes. "I have to go home."_

"_Can I come down with you then? I'll book a room close by and we can still see each other," Seth tried, his brows furrowing. "I just want to spend some real time with you. In and out of the gym and arenas isn't exactly what I thought our relationship would consist of."_

_Roman let out an irritated sigh. "Seth, no," he stated, his tone firm, unyielding. "You know you can't come down with me. It'll just cause problems."_

_Seth shook his head, turning his back to the other man. "Then why the hell are we even together?" he grumbled, digging through his work out bag for his gear. He heard Roman's boots on the polished floor as he walked towards the other side of the room. "Are you going to ignore me again?"_

"_What the hell do you want me to say Seth? I can't go home with you, I can't take you home with me. We've been through this time and time again! My personal life has to be separate from work."_

_Seth turned around, his eyes narrowed in anger, his heart pounding as his dark brown eyes searched over Roman's equally irritated face. "So I'm just fucking work now. This right here, what he have is nothing but fucking work?"_

_Roman groaned, running a hand over his face. "No, that's not—"_

"_Don't. I get it Roman. I get it. I'm just the whore right? The one on the side that keeps your bed warm when you're gone?" he snapped, shaking his head. "That's all I've ever been and it's all I'll ever be to you Roman. You won't tell her about me, about us. Fine, I can handle that. She's the mother of your child, but I'm not just here for you to use either."_

_Roman felt his fists tightening at his sides. "I'm not using you Seth. You know you're more than that," he tried to reason, reaching out to touch Seth's shoulders. He was jerked away from. He hated how badly it hurt._

"_Am I?" Seth asked, his voice starting to crack. "You said that this meant something to you. That I meant—"_

"_You do! Christ, are you listening to yourself?" Roman roared, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You mean everything to me but you aren't my fiancée! I can't drop everything I have just to be with you!"_

_Seth stood there in shock, his heart stopping in his chest. He heard Roman's harsh breathing and the slowly cracking pieces of his heart as it splintered and shattered. "Okay," he murmured, swallowing hard. "Okay." He turned back to his bag, he didn't feel his hands shaking as he grabbed his boots, but he saw it. He could barely hold onto them and once they hit the floor with a clatter he actually thought about the words. "Why are you with me then?"_

"_What—"_

_Seth turned to face Roman, his boots forgotten on the floor. He could feel his entire body shaking violently. His voice was deeper, harsher. "I asked why you were with me then? I'm never going to be as important as her, so why did you even let it get—"_

"_You knew exactly what this was when it started!"_

_Seth was silenced, the heated words telling him everything he needed to know._

"_Seth, that's not—"_

_Roman was cut off when the door to their locker room opened and Dean stepped in, his head phones blaring a hard rock song. Dean pulled the headphones down, looking from Roman's tight features to Seth's lowered eyes. "I miss something?" he asked, swallowing hard. He knew something had happened between them and he was sure it was big since normally he walked in on the two trying to devour the other's mouth._

"_Nope, everything's fine," Seth murmured, turning to his bag and shoving his boots back inside. He didn't want to be around Roman at that moment, and if that meant he had to crash with someone else for the show, so be it. He lifted it up and walked out, ignoring Dean's confused call and Roman's look of regret and hurt._

Roman took a breath, moving to sit back in his seat right. "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have," he started, feeling the SUV shift as Seth moved around again in the back seat.

"I don't want to hear it. It's over, we're over. That's all you're going to end up saying to me now," Seth muttered, turning to his side on the seat, his face pushed towards the seat. He didn't want to look at Roman, he didn't want to hear his voice. He just wanted to be left alone. How hard was that to understand?

"Seth, can we just discuss this?" Roman asked, his voice near pleading for Seth to give him at least a few minutes of his time to maybe figure things out or at least get them so they weren't like they were.

"Why?" Seth asked, sitting up and looking at the back of Roman's chair. God he just wanted to punch the Samoan in the face, but at the same time all he wanted to do was grab two fists full of hair and kiss him until neither could breathe. He hated just how much the other man had infected him, took over his heart just to leave him. "Nothing's going to change. We both know that, so you might as well just keep it to yourself. I'm not being drug around anymore."

Roman bit back the hurt from the cold words. "Can I at least sit back there with you? Even if we don't change, we have to get along for work. If this keeps up, everyone's going to notice and then we're going to have more shit to worry about than just our personal lives," he explained, turning to look into the dark eyes, still narrowed, on him.

"Personal lives huh? I didn't know _we_ had a personal life," Seth muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the seat. "Last I knew, I was just part of _work _to you." His tone left little room for argument, the coldness making Roman shiver.

Roman reached over and turned the vehicle off before he got out. He didn't miss the angered but sorrowful look on Seth's handsome face. He stepped to the back, grabbing the door handle and climbing into the backseat. He pushed Seth over, sighing at the fresh look of hate. "I'm not leaving until we talk about this," he stated as he shut the door. "I said a lot of shit I didn't mean. You're not work to me."

Seth only glared, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned his head away from Roman, knowing that if he looked into those grey eyes too long, he'd do anything Roman asked him. Even with him being so hurt and angry, it would only take one please and he'd be putty in Roman's hands.

Roman sighed, leaning heavily against the seat. "I was just angry when I said all that," he started, looking over at Seth, brown eyes suddenly on him again. "And not at you. I want to spend time off with you, I really do. I'd love to go to Iowa with you and just pretend like the world doesn't exist past your front door for a couple days. And I'd enjoy you coming to Florida with me. God, I'd enjoy it so fucking much being stuck in a hotel together for something other than work, but I can't."

Seth's gaze fell, his head turning to face forward. He could hear the apology in Roman's voice, the utter frustration and distress of being stuck in the position he was in shining through.

"I can't tell her about you or us. She's the mother of my daughter and I still love her even if I'm not in love with her. We're partners in raising her and I can't break my family up because I'm a selfish prick," Roman went on, his fists tightening in his lap. He felt his jaw tighten as he sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry that I led you on. I never meant to. I never meant to hurt you like I have."

Seth just looked up at the grey eyes that were no longer focused on him. "Then why did you even let this start? When I came to you, you should've just shut me down then instead of letting me get my hopes up," he murmured, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. He saw those dark eyes move up to look into his and he couldn't help but sigh, shaking his head. "How could you be so cruel?"

Those words stabbed Roman right in the heart, the knife twisting and digging deeper. He couldn't bring himself to explain the real reason why he hadn't stopped things before they had started. He couldn't say it was because he had a deeper connection to Seth than he wanted to admit. "I'm sorry," he murmured, closing his eyes as he looked away. He was raging a war on himself between telling Seth exactly how he felt and trying to smooth everything over.

"Sorry isn't always good enough," Seth growled, reaching for the door handle. He didn't care if he had to sleep outside on a bench, anything was better than sitting there with Roman at that moment.

Roman's hand shot out, grabbing Seth's arm to keep him from leaving. "Wait!" he nearly cried, his heart pounding hard enough in his chest for it to hurt. "Please, just wait." He felt Seth stop, twin chocolate eyes on him again, this time watery. It stabbed him again to see tears in those eyes, tears that he'd caused. "This wasn't how this was supposed to be. This isn't how anything was supposed to be."

Seth nodded, wiping his face with the back of his hand, pushing the tears back as best as he could. He'd done enough crying over the last week, he didn't want to do anymore.

"When you told me you liked me, I didn't know things would be like this. I thought we'd have fun, get tired of each other and call it quits. I really thought this would just be a fling. That's what it's normally like, right? When two people spend so much time together they end up having this strange attraction and after a little while it's over," Roman tried to rationalize, looking down at the floorboards. "I didn't think that we would get serious. I didn't think I'd be serious."

Seth's eyes widened, implication of those words meaning more to him than he ever thought possible. He reached over, his fingertips touching Roman's thigh gently before they returned to his lap. He was silent, unsure of what to say, but the thoughts overtaking his mind and swirling faster than his pounding heart gave him little to go off of.

"It's stupid. I knew you were serious when you told me. I knew right then how you felt and I just… I just..." He stopped, shaking his head in frustration. _I just wanted to pretend for a while that I had a chance. _

"Used that for your own gain?" Seth murmured, turning his head away from Roman again, his hands clasping in his lap as his jaw tightened. His heart already ached in his chest, but thinking back, that's what it had to be. He came to Roman with his feelings hoping for them to have some kind of future together and Roman came with his own weighted life. Roman had his fiancée, his daughter. He had another life that he had to take care of, but Seth still wanted him.

Roman sucked in a quick breath, his face tightening in almost pain. "No, it wasn't like that. Fuck Seth, look at me here," he begged, turning so his eyes were focused on Seth, those dark brown eyes slowly meeting his. "I didn't start this with you just for fun. Yeah, I figured it would end, but I didn't just want your body. Okay?" He sat there, his breathing shallow and hurried. He knew he had to admit it out loud. He had to tell Seth everything. "I don't want to lose you."

Seth closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "Then what was I? What am I to you? What is all this Roman? Because there's no reason for me to stay if I can't have at least a little of your time," Seth argued, his eyes opening to see that Roman's had shifted to look away from him. "Look at me and tell me what you're thinking! Stop just pushing me away!"

Roman felt the words slip from him, his voice so low he couldn't be heard.

Seth sat there, the mumbled words undistinguishable to his ears. He shook his head, jaw tight as he turned. "Fine, just forget about this then. Forget that I ever fucking cared!" he snapped, reaching for the door handle again.

"I love you."

Seth froze, the words still soft but louder this time. Slowly, he turned his head, his eyes wide with surprise. "What?" he asked, his own voice breathy and slow. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, every thought completely stopping and leaving his mind. His brows furrowed as his entire body turned towards Roman, his hands coming up to cup the bronze face gently. "Roman?"

"I love you," Roman repeated, his eyes moving up to see the mixture of emotions on Seth's handsome face. "That's why I've been pushing you away. Seth, I can't leave my family for this and it kills me that I can't be with you. I hate that I can't wake up to you on our days off. I can't be there for you like you want me to be."

Seth felt his hands start to tremble as a slow smile crept across his lips. Things suddenly were starting to make sense. "It's okay," he murmured, leaning in and pressing his and Roman's foreheads together. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" Roman argued, his hands coming up to grasp Seth's shoulders. "I'm fucking terrified right now. I can't ask you to stay with me but I can't just let you go. Seth, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to do."

Seth pulled Roman in closer to him, Roman's face pushing into his neck as strong arms wrapped around his waist. "It's something we need to work out together," he eased, his arms wrapping around Roman's neck, one hand sliding the hair band free and running his fingers through the long hair. "You don't have to do this on your own, okay?"

Roman nodded, breathing in Seth's scent. He felt his body starting to relax as he rested there in Seth's arms, the soothing touch of Seth's hand in his hair. "I love you," he said again, this time a little louder. It was so easy to say after the first. He didn't have to worry about Seth rejecting him, at least not at that moment.

"I love you too Roman," Seth breathed, the arms around him tightening. "I've loved you since the first time we kissed." He chuckled, thinking he sounded so stupid and sappy but at that moment, just between him and Roman in the rental, it didn't matter. "But I wasn't going to tell you."

Roman pulled back, looking up into Seth's brown eyes curiously. "Why?" he asked, his eyes lowering from Seth's still uneasy eyes to his lower lip as it slipped into the hot mouth, between white teeth before being let loose again. "Seth?"

"Because I wanted to hold onto you a little while longer. I thought if I told you, you'd run. Not that I would've blamed you. You have a family and I'd be throwing my feelings at you like that," Seth explained, taking the moment to lean in and kiss Roman's forehead. "I could forget about those feelings as long as I got to have you a little longer."

Roman felt his chest tighten as his heart beat harder. "Fuck Seth," he groaned, his hands moving up to tangle in the already messy two toned hair. He smiled, before he moved their lips together, a slow, delicate kiss, taking place between them. In that moment, he knew he'd almost lost one of the most important parts of his life. He held tighter to Seth, his lips parting just enough to capture Seth's lower one between his own.

Seth melted into Roman's tight embrace, his eyes closing tight as he let all of his anger, his frustration, his hurt, go. He didn't want to hold onto it anymore. All that mattered was that him and Roman were together, and understood each other. He was the one to pull back, his eyes half lidded as he looked into Roman's eyes. "Does that mean you'll stay with me a little longer?" he asked, completely serious. "I won't ask about time toget—"

Roman cut Seth off with another kiss, this one a little rougher, more possessive. "As long as you want me, I'll be here. I know we have a lot to figure out between us but can it wait? I just want to enjoy you in my arms again," he answered, one hand moving up to cup Seth's bearded cheek. "I just want to pretend that it's just us, nothing else matters."

Seth couldn't help but smile, nuzzling into Roman's hand. "I'm okay with that," he murmured, his eyes closing as a contented sigh left his lips. He moved in and kissed Roman this time, their facial hair gliding along the others easily, causing both to shiver at the way it tickled. His body moved, his leg swinging over Roman's lap so he could sit there, cramped in the backseat but still as close to Roman as he could be. He groaned, Roman's hands on his hips.

Roman felt Seth pull back from him and he couldn't help but smile. "A little eager?" he teased, earning a nod. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked into the darkening eyes. "We can go back up to the room. Dean'll be happy that we aren't fighting, so maybe he'll just ignore us."

Seth shook his head, a smile creeping on his lips. "I don't think I can wait until we get to the room," he answered, grinding his hips down into Roman's, showing that he was already hard at their few kisses. He saw the realization in Roman's eyes before he smiled, showing the little gap between his front teeth.

"Are you trying to get me going like a teenager?" Roman teased, letting out a shameless moan when Seth pushed down into him again. "Because you doing really good." He smiled, Seth's lips meeting his again, this kiss just as gentle as the previous ones. His hands moved up Seth's shirt, his finger tips barely brushing along the toned skin as the ghosted up to Seth's chest.

Seth whimpered, pulling back from the easy kiss with a small pant. His eyes were half lidded and lust filled. He needed this, he wanted Roman, wanted every last bit of him. "Please, don't tease me," he murmured, pressing his forehead against Roman's. "I can't take it."

"You're so sensitive tonight," Roman murmured, his fingers pushing a little harder, his hands taking in the heat from Seth's body. He felt Seth shiver against him as his fingers drifted over pink nipples, teasing them with feather light touches.

"I… I missed your touch," Seth tried to reason, his hands fisting at the back of Roman's skull, his fingers pulling at the long strands. "I haven't been touched since the last time we were together."

Roman was a little shocked at the words. "Not even by yourself?" he asked, plucking one nipple, the other sliding back down to Seth's hip. He moved in, kissing Seth's neck. He pulled back and saw the slow shake of Seth's head.

"I wasn't in the mood, and even when I tired all I could do was think about you," Seth admitted, turning his head towards the side, almost embarrassed. "You're the only one that makes me feel this good Roman."

Roman's heart slammed into his sternum, his lips curling up into a smile. "Then let me please you completely," he growled, his hands grabbing the hem of Seth's shirt and pulling it up and off. He moved his mouth in; his lips capturing Seth's, this time taking a chance and letting his tongue run along the seam of Seth's closed lips. He was rewarded with Seth's hot tongue pushing against his.

Seth whimpered, taking in every taste he could from the other man's mouth, his kiss slowly starting to become sloppy and needy as Roman's hands explored his chest more. "Rome," he breathed, pulling back. He pulled Roman's shirt up and off, his hands resting on the broad shoulders. "This is going to be a little cramped."

Roman only shrugged. "I'm okay, as long as you're completely satisfied," he answered, his lips moving in and lapping at a pink nipple. He maneuvered him and Seth so that the smaller man was laying back on the bench seat, one leg on the floor board while the other was hung over the back of the seat. He was between those long legs, cramped as he kissed down Seth's chest, making sure to tease both nipples until they were blood red peaks. He felt Seth's hands in his hair again, this time tugging gently as his lips moved lower and lower. He stopped, looking up only when he'd reached the top of Seth's jeans, his tongue tracing the low rise denim under Seth's belly button.

Seth could only groan, looking down to see Roman between his legs. Normally, it was him between the other man's legs. He could never get enough of Roman's taste. He whimpered, nimble hands working slowly to undo the fastenings and tug his skinny jeans down.

"You have to stop wearing these," Roman muttered, looking up at Seth's amused face. "This is my ass, I'm not going to share looking at it with anyone." He grabbed a handful of the sun kissed flesh just before he tugged Seth's shoes off, allowing him to strip the other man completely.

Seth's back arched as Roman's hot hand circled him, slowly stroking him. "Fuck," he growled, his hands guiding Roman to his hardened flesh. "Please."

Roman smirked as he looked down at the reddened head. "Already so hard and wet for me," he teased, looking at the thick bead at the tip of Seth's cock. He leaned in, keeping his eyes on Seth's as he licked up the bead with the flat of his tongue. He head Seth's pleasured groan and he couldn't hold back from wrapping his lips around the head.

Seth gasped, his cock head engulfed in searing heat. His eyes closed as Roman took more into his mouth, the suction perfectly tight around him. He could barely breathe, the ungodly wonderful pleasure coursing through him. He could barely make out the nonsensical words that were spilling from his mouth as a hand palmed his balls, massaging them.

Roman smirked, thinking that this was how it was supposed to be. He only wished that it was him and Seth in a bed so he could do it properly, and with more room. While doing it the car had plenty of perks and added to the excitement of anyone walking by, though he was sure no one would since it was after midnight, the fact they weren't small men made the situation a little more than cramped.

He drowned his annoying thoughts with Seth's words and noises of pleasure. He wanted this, he wanted Seth, consequences be damned. This was the man that had his heart and he'd figure out something, someway that they could be together during their time off, but at that moment he was going to show Seth just how much he wanted him, hoe devoted he was to pleasing him, just him.

Seth felt Roman's hands move down and cup the cheeks of his ass, pushing him up so his cock slid even further down Roman's throat. "Fuck, Ro, not that," he nearly begged, the large hands squeezing the cheeks of his ass before they pulled them apart and pushed them back together again. "I'm not going to last doing that."

Roman smirked, looking up from where his nose was buried in the dark, straight pubic hair. He didn't care, he'd make Seth cum as many times as he could. He pulled back up, forcing himself back down. He felt the first quick steam of pre cum splash against his tongue and he knew that it wouldn't take long to make Seth finish.

"Please, Roman," Seth nearly begged, pulling Roman's hair for him to ease up. "I don't want it to end like this." He saw the glint in Roman's eyes, one that made his heart flip in his chest and had him completely undone in the same moment. His eyes closed as his hips shot up, his legs shaking as the tension in this belly broke and he came, his seed coating the inside of Roman's mouth. It was powerful, leaving his vision blurry around the edges as his hips lowered and his body sagged into the seat, his hands falling to his sides.

Roman swallowed the bitter fluid down, pulling free from Seth's slowly softening cock and kissing the ultra sensitive head. "It's not over, far from it," he answered, giving Seth a moment to breathe.

Seth moved to sit up, his hands instantly reaching for the fastenings of Roman's jeans, wanting to get Roman off as well. He pouted when Roman swatted his hands away. "I know you're hard," he whimpered, his chocolate eyes looking up and down the hard length that was easily outlined in the jeans. "Let me take care of you."

Roman shook his head. "No, this is for you," he said, leaving little to no room for argument. He tugged Seth up, turning him to kneel with his hands over the back of the seat, his legs parted perfectly. He was glad they had a roomier SUV but still mentally cursed that he didn't have enough room to comfortably move behind Seth. He pressed the front of his jeans against Seth's bare ass as he leaned in and pressed gentle kisses to the side of Seth's neck.

Roman's lips fluttered butterfly light over the prefect skin, his tongue running over the thick scar. He had always hated that small flaw on Seth's body, not for aesthetic reasons, but because of the pain that Seth had endured over it. They moved lower, running over the long tattoo that Roman seemed to love more and more each time he saw it. One day, he'd remember to ask Seth what the little characters meant, but at that moment, they would wait. His curiosity could wait.

Seth whimpered, biting his lower lip as Roman's lips moved lower to the small of his back, large hands on his hips, holding him still. "Rome," he breathed, looking over his shoulder at the prefect dark hair, Roman's eyes looking back at him. His heart stopped in his chest, his entire body shivering. The darkness in those eyes was overwhelming. He felt the hot tongue run over one cheek of his ass and he could barely hold back the moan of surprise. He knew what Roman was going to do, and he could feel his rehardening cock start to twitch at the thought.

Roman's eyes closed as his hands parted the glories cheeks of Seth's ass. He leaned in, kissing the pink pucker lightly. He knew Seth enjoyed this almost as much as getting a blow job, but he wasn't one that particularly cared for doing it. He tongue peeks out, running around the edge, moistening Seth's entrance before the tip tried to ease into the tight body.

"Roman!" Seth cried, his hands fisting in the back cushions, his teeth clenched at the beautiful pleasure. "Please, too much."

"I've barely touched you," Roman answered easily, licking the quivering hole again, pushing his tongue in a little deeper. He would admit that he enjoyed Seth's taste, but he would rather be putting something else in the tight channel than his tongue. He told himself to hold back, to please Seth, that this was Seth's night, not his.

Seth whimpered, his eyes cracking open, his pulse quickening. "Roman, stop, please," he nearly begged, reaching back and pushing Roman away. "Someone's coming."

Roman smirked, shrugging. He didn't care at that moment in time. "And who would be walking around a parking garage so late?" he asked, almost chuckling at Seth's worried features. He eased up behind Seth, one hand reaching around and taking hold of Seth's fresh erection.

"Security," Seth groaned, his eyes landing on the two men walking with a flashlight. "Roman, they're going to see us."

"No they won't. The windows are tinted so you can't see anything from the outside and the windshield is fogged up," Roman answered, kissing up Seth's neck. "As long as you're quiet, they won't even know we're here."

Seth whimpered again, this time almost pathetically. "You know I can't," he warned, biting his lower lip as Roman's hand began to stroke. "Roman, please, wait until they pass." His eyes watched the two as they walked closer, both wearing the same dark blue uniforms, the word SECURITY written across the chest. "Roman…." He felt Roman's lips on the side of his neck. He tried to block out the overwhelming sensations, telling himself not to feel those devious lips on him.

Roman watched the two closely, knowing that he'd never put Seth in a position so uncomfortable for them to be found out. His kisses were light, his hand slow on Seth's burning flesh. "Just stay still and they won't know," he breathed, turning Seth's head so that their lips could meet. He dominated Seth's mouth, taking in every single last taste and swallowing it. He roughly explored the mouth he knew perfectly, remapping every nook and cranny. He swallowed down everyone of Seth's noises, his eyes still focused on the outside as the two men passed, both laughing loudly and talking between themselves, too wrapped up in their conversation to even noticed that him and Seth were near naked in the backseat of their SUV.

Seth sucked in a breath after Roman released him, panting as he looked up into the dark eyes. "You're an ass," he growled, pushing his hips back into Roman's. He groaned, feeling the outline of Roman's cock pressing against the crack of his ass. "Please, I need you Rome. I need all of you right now."

Roman nodded, reaching down and undoing his jeans, pushing them down his thighs. He kicked his shoes off, thankful that they were just a set of sneakers. Normally, he would strip completely, but at that moment it was almost impossible with the way he had Seth on the backseat. "Do you have lube in your bag?" he asked quietly, thinking that his own bag was stuck in the front floorboard. He wasn't going to be able to get it without either getting out or doing a serious backbend.

Seth nodded, both hands shooting into the hatch area. He dug gracelessly through his bag for the tube, handing it back to Roman. "It's all I got," he murmured, wondering if everything would stop since he hadn't packed any condoms. Truthfully, he didn't think he'd be back in Roman's bed and he'd only packed the small bottle for personal, private use.

Roman looked down at his leaking cock as it rested in between the beautiful cheeks, a dark contrast. "Do you want me like this?" he asked, his free hand grabbed Seth's hips and rocking them together. "Because I can't get to my bag right now."

Seth bit his lip as he nodded, turning his head so he couldn't see Roman. Yeah, he'd always thought about Roman and him doing this bare, knowing that it would be the most wonderful pleasure to feel Roman's heat inside him, coating his insides. He shivered in delight at the thought. He'd really belong to Roman in that instant.

Roman smiled, leaning over Seth's back, kissing the side of his neck again. "Say it?" he asked gently, wanting to hear the words from Seth's mouth. He knew it was selfish, but at that moment, he just want to know that Seth was his and his alone.

"Take me Roman," Seth breathed, his head falling back on Roman's shoulder. "Do it bare, please." He felt Roman's teeth sink into his shoulder, leaving a shallow bite mark. He heard the pop of the cap and a slick finger as it circled him slowly.

Roman pushed his finger in, his body getting hotter and hotter at Seth's flush skin, the other man's body shaking under his touch. He could barely contain himself, wanting nothing more than to join their bodies. He told himself to go slow, get Seth ready right, make sure that there was no chance of any discomfort to Seth. He only wanted him to feel pleasure.

Seth's hips rocked with Roman's fingers, another one joining in. He closed his eyes, his head resting on his hands as he looked over his shoulder. He could see the want in Roman's face and he smiled, enjoying the feeling of slowly being stretched. He loved it when Roman took his time. He felt a third finger slide into him, and he tightened around them, pulling a surprised groan from Roman's throat. He smiled, looking over the way Roman's hair spilled over his shoulders and hung in perfect waves. Some trundles stuck to the sweaty face.

Roman pulled his fingers free, unable to hold on any longer. He was sure he was going to explode if he didn't have Seth. He leaned back, turning Seth. He felt the long legs wrap around his waist as Seth sat at a slightly awkward angle with the backs of his shoulders against the cushions, his hips in Roman's lap. His knees were pushed into the crease of the bottom and back cushions, one hand grabbing the headrest as he leaned over Seth. He wasn't about to take Seth from behind tonight. This time was special. He was going to see every single expression on that handsome face. "Ready?" he asked, his other hand stroking himself, coating his rod in the slick fluid.

Seth nodded, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck and kissing him fully on the mouth as Roman pushed into him. He gasped, feeling so wonderfully full. He still felt the slight burning of the initial penetration but after a moment of being fully seated on Roman, he forgot about it and rolled his hips, biting Roman's lower lip as the head pushed right into his sweet spot.

Roman pressed his forehead against Seth's, his hand tightening around the headrest, his other grabbing Seth's hip and pushing them together. He kissed Seth's lips again as he pulled out and slowly sunk back inside. "Fuck Seth, you're so fucking tight," he growled, the internal walls of the other man so hot and perfect on his bare shaft. If he would've known how good it would feel to have Seth like this, he would've done away with condoms way before now.

Seth held tight to Roman, nothing but their hurried pants surrounding them in the heated car. His skin stuck to Roman's as they moved, the smell of sex and sweat strong around them. He pulled back, looking deep into Roman's half lidded, lust filled, steel grey orbs. "I love you Roman," he breathed, pushing upwards so that their foreheads were touching. "I love you so fucking much."

Roman couldn't help but smile, his hips moving a little faster into Seth. "I love you too," he murmured, tilting his head to the side. He leaned in and captured Seth's lower lip between his, sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue over the edge before slowly releasing it. "I'm not going to be able to hold on too much longer. You feel so good like this, and you look so fucking sexy."

Seth felt his face heat up at the words and he knew he wasn't far from finishing either. He moved to reach between them, only to stop when Roman's hand on his hip moved and started stroking him. He nearly cried out, Roman angling just right so that instead of just brushing along his prostate he was hitting it dead on. He held tighter to Roman, the pressure building up faster than he wanted to admit. "Please," he begged, pushing his face into Roman's hot, sweaty neck. "Cum with me."

Roman nodded, his hand releasing the headrest and wrapping around Seth's back, pulling them even closer. His hips pounded faster, his hand speeding up. He felt Seth's teeth in his neck and the hot release as it spilled into his hand. He didn't get the chance to enjoy it, the feeling of Seth's tight channel spasm and convulse around his cock ripping his own orgasm free. He groaned, Seth's name a permanent fixture on his lips.

Seth panted hard, his release stealing his breath and making his body go limp in Roman's arms. He felt the hot release inside him, and it felt even better than he'd imagined. He held tighter to Roman, refusing to let go. He felt his heart start to ache, tears filling his eyes.

Roman felt the hot tears against his shoulder and he pulled back, pushing the long hair our of Seth's face. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked, almost panicked. He cupped Seth's cheeks, pushing the flooding tears away with his thumbs. "Talk to me."

"I'm just thinking about how this could be the last time," Seth confessed, his own hands moving up to wipe at his tears. "I'm sorry. It's stupid. I knew what I was getting myself into when I started this."

Roman sighed, pulling free from Seth's body, and moved to sit beside him, holding him close to his chest. "Don't think about that right now," he said gently, knowing that this really could be the last time that him and Seth were like this. "I'm not letting you go baby. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I won't lose you."

Seth shook his head, smiling. "It's okay," he murmured, pushing some of his hair back. "You don't have to make those kinds of promises." He smiled, kissing Roman lightly. He moved in, pressing his lips against a bronze ear. "You're spilling out of me though."

Roman felt his face heat up, looking down at the mess on their bellies from Seth. "It's okay," he murmured, one hand reaching for Seth's opposite hip and pulling him so Seth was straddling his lap again. He felt the slickness of his seed as it leaked from Seth, a small spot already on the back cushion. "It's in Dean's name."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle. "He's going to kill us for that bill," he answered, running his fingers through Roman's hair, looking down into the smiling eyes. He couldn't help but smile down, thinking that he would enjoy the time him and Roman had together. It may only last for a few days or it could last for months but he wasn't going to let the time slip by without him enjoying every moment of it.

"He can suck it up," Roman retorted, kissing Seth gently. He looked into the soft chocolate eyes, smiling. He didn't know how, but he would make Seth a permanent part of his personal life. Somehow he'd make it so him and Seth didn't have to part anymore. But at that moment, he was going to just enjoy Seth's naked skin on his. "I love you," he murmured, tightening his arms around Seth, pulling him in just a little closer. "I love you so much.

* * *

(A/N): So just some Rolleigns slash. It was meant for Rolleigns week and I just got too busy to work on it. Also, this has nothing to do with the fallout with The Shield. This can take place anywhere in their history. It was just something I wanted to do. Anyway, I'm exhausted and a little loopy from sleep, so I hope you enjoyed! Thoughts are always wonderful! Title is You by Framing Hanley.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
